


Christmas Wishes

by tjnstlouismo



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Cain being insecure, M/M, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjnstlouismo/pseuds/tjnstlouismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha's first Christmas on Earth. </p>
<p>Everything belongs to Hamlet Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> So the power source on my computer burned out last night and I panicked because I didn't know if I would lose anything and stupidly had not backed up any of my writing. So when I got home from getting it fixed I went through all of my writing and found this. I completely forgot I had written it, so its out of season now, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

It was fucking freezing out on the deck, but until either he stopped smoking or Ethan stopped being such a priss, it's where he was going to have to smoke. Sasha sighed, resigned, tapped out another cig from the packet in his shirt pocket and lit it from the butt of the one he just finished. He flicked the butt off the deck in defiance of Ethan's order to dispose of his butts in the bucket filled with sand on the deck. Sasha smirked with satisfaction and muttered, "Fuck that shit,” to himself as he watched the butt fall several stories until it came to rest on the manicured lawn of their condo grounds. Then he turned around and leaned against the railing to watch Ethan through the sliding glass deck doors as he moved around their galley kitchen. He stirred a pot on the stove then reached up into the cabinet for a bag of something white.

Sasha turned back to the city side and watched the Christmas lights flicker as far as he could see. These people where so extravagant in their holiday decorations. Where he came from Christmas was just another day of disappointment. Babushka, in perpetual mourning, did not give him comfort when she had the chance. There wasn’t any Christmas for a small child left alone by a fate that he couldn’t control.

Here, on Earth, Christmas was an event; on the colonies Christmas was simply another day to try to not die. Sasha watched Ethan putter about, little sweet smile on his face, every so often lips moving to sing along with whatever Christmas carol was coming over the com. Ethan looked good. He looked happy, Sasha considered as he watched him through the glass. As if he was reading Sasha's mind Ethan looked up from inside the condo and smiled broadly at him. Sasha thought his eyes were as bright as the flickering lights on the Christmas tree they had put up and the little lights surrounding the edge of their deck. To Sasha this was all so surreal that he had trouble remembering that he was not in the Alliance any longer; that they were not in space; that he was not on the colony. He couldn‘t accept that he really lived here, on Earth, had this beautiful condo and that the beautiful young man standing in the kitchen was in his bed every night. He kept waiting for the dream to end, to wake up cold and hungry on the wrong end of a demanding cock. There were many times when he felt like he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. That Ethan would eventually wake up to realize what a horrible mistake he had made in accepting Sasha into his life and throw him the fuck out.

He startled out of his thoughts when he heard the sliding door swhoosh open as Ethan jostled through the doorway carrying mugs filled with something steaming. Sasha flicked the cigarette butt into the sand bucket then hurried to take the mugs from him. "Hey don't spill those on yourself, honey, its hot." Ethan warned as he closed the door behind him.

Sasha grinned at him despite himself. Ethan was so earnestly concerned about him and while it made him uncomfortable, they had been together long enough that he allowed Ethan to fret over him. The "honey" however was new and domesticated enough to make Sasha wince every time he heard it. Ethan had tried just about everything else and had backed off every time Sasha growled at him for every “baby“, “darling“, “sweetheart“. He had tentatively called Sasha “honey” then waited for Sasha to blow up. When he didn't, Ethan shyly used the term until Sasha didn't notice any more. The pleased look on Ethan's face made the uncomfortable familiarity worth it; Sasha had decided he could suffer through if Ethan needed to call him that.

"What's this?" Sasha looked at the mugs and handed Ethan his. "Cocoa with a shot of whiskey." he smiled mischievously. _That_ was the smile that had softened his heart. Ethan’s smile, a small tight smile that wrinkled his nose and made his eyes bright. He would look down, then away and bite his lower lip shyly as if he was embarrassed to be happy. The first time Sasha saw it he could feel the block of ice in his chest melting. Every time Ethan smiled like that, it melted a little more.

Sasha leaned toward him and kissed the very tip of his nose. "You're going to fucking freeze that beautiful ass of yours off, princess."

"Well you’re out here, and I wanted to be with you. I want to ask you something."

Sasha blew across his mug then tasted the slightly bitter chocolate, still too hot to drink without scalding the roof of his mouth. He put his arm around Ethan who was shivering now. He was way too soft. Ethan had made him comfortable and in his comfort, he had become way too soft. "Tch, baby, let’s go in, you're shivering. You’re so fucking skinny, you can’t handle this cold.” he murmured brushing his lips across Ethan’s hair.

"In a minute, I want to look at the lights; they are so beautiful, aren't they?" Ethan murmured as he turned towards the lights. Sasha tried to look with Ethan's eyes, to see what Ethan saw but all he could see was a waste of money; money that could be used better to feed and cloth starving little boys out in the colonies, like he had been.

"Yeah princess, they are fucking beautiful." He agreed as Ethan snuggled back into his chest. He sipped at his cocoa, silent for just a few moments,  both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"So...what do you want for Christmas?" Ethan asked, quiet enough to be a whisper, hesitating becasuse he was not sure how Sasha would respond. He expected him to get angry. Lots of things set Sasha off, gifts were particularly hard. Sasha tensed up then relaxed.  It wasn't Ethan's fault he was damaged goods. Ethan was the only decent thing that had ever happened to him. Nevertheless, he hated gifts. Gifts made him feel beholden. Sasha knew that he couldn't even try to match what Ethan could afford to get him. He was tired of Ethan making do with his paltry offerings, he wanted to give him a nice gift, something important, but he would feel better if Ethan just didn’t give him anything.

“Anything involving your sweet ass is good, princess” he teased and hoped he would distract Ethan. Ethan pushed forward, turned and gave him a frown.

“I mean it; there must be something you want.” Sasha shook his head at Ethan, then put his arm around him and moved him inside across the deck and inside the door. “Baby I have everything I could ever want. Let’s get you inside you’re shaking like a leaf. You’re beginning to look like an Ethansicle.”

Ethan giggled, his voice shook, his teeth chattering now. “Ok, ok. I’m going to top these off, you want to make a fire?”

Sasha snorted, “You mean turn on the gas?”

Ethan stuck his tongue out at him and took the mugs out of his hand. Sasha walked towards the little fireplace and bent down to fiddle with the valve.

“No silly, leave that alone, use the panel. You’d think you never saw a fireplace before.” Sasha froze and just looked up at him; Ethan blanched realizing what he had said.

“Yeah you’re fucking right; I'm fucking stupid about this pansy ass kind of fucking fireplace cause where I come from trying to stay fucking warm involves chopping wood by hand until your hands bleed then hauling it inside until you want to puke! Then you hope that you can get the room warm enough to not get frostbite on your fingers, your ears or maybe your toes and have to cut them off!” Sasha straightened up, stomped to the bedroom, and slammed the door behind him.

“Oh shit.” Ethan stood still, hung his head and sighed. Reaching down he touched the panel that lit the fireplace. “Why am I so fucking stupid?” he chastised himself as he went to their closed bedroom door and knocked gently on it.

“Please, I’m an idiot, I’m sorry, honey, please I didn't mean to upset you.” he pleaded. When he heard nothing he opened the door to find Sasha standing at the window looking out over the city. He walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around him from the back and laid his head down against him. Sasha sighed out a deep breath and covered Ethan’s hands with his own.

“You didn’t do anything, baby, it's my fault. It's my fucking issue not yours. I keep thinking this is all a dream and one day you are going to wake the fuck up, wonder what the hell you are doing and kick my sorry ass to the curb.”

Ethan gently kissed up his back. “You, my love, are a complete idiot.”

Sasha turned around and pulled him into his arms “Look, just promise me one thing?” Sasha asked nuzzling his hair. “Really this is all I want for Christmas.” Ethan nodded against his chest. “If you change your mind, just be honest with me; don’t pretend you want me here if you don’t.”

Ethan laughed and poked his finger in Sasha‘s chest. “Ok, but you have to promise the same thing. And that’s no Christmas gift, so you’re not getting off that easy. Don't _make_ me give you socks and underwear.”

Sasha brought his mouth down grazing his teeth over the side of Ethan's throat. "You people down here are really fucking crazy, you know that?"


End file.
